Anti- Bullying
Anti- Bullying Strategies (Group 1) ' '''Middle School Anti- Bullying Strategies ' Middle School Case Studies 1) Create Awareness for Teachers: At the beginning of the school year conduct a Professional Development seminar for teachers and staff focused on recognizing the indicator of bullying so that the can recognize key indicators and act on them immediately, 2) Create a positive environment for students: Teachers and Administration should actively create a culture of positivity within the school such that negativity become intolerable. 3) Open Door Policy: Teachers and Administration should maintain an open door policy so that students with issues feel comfortable speaking to someone within the school 4) Immediate Reporting: Students should be encourage to immediately report incidents of harassment and teachers and staff should immediately be made aware of situations involving bullying along with strategies for interventions 5) Anti-Bullying Seminars: Students should participate in anti-bullying seminars on a quarterly basis. 6) Punishment for Bullying: Schools should have strict rules in place against and enforce them. '''Teacher Strategies: 1) '' 'Open Door Policy:'' Teachers should maintain and open door policy for students and cultivate a culture in which students feel comfortable approaching them with issues. 2) Class Meetings: Teachers should hold regular moderated class meetings with students in order to give them the opportunity to address issues and find positive solutions in a carefully moderated environment. Positivity: Teachers should maintain a culture of positivity within the classroom and have a zero-tolerance policy towards antagonizing among students '''HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL ANTI BULLYING STRATEGIES -jeffrey kirk long CASE STUDY: http://www.adelaidenow.com.au/news/south-australia/victims-of-bullying/story-e6frea83-1111117332518 clic on arrow for case study Anti-Bullying Strategies: '' 1. Students Voice be Heard-'' Students should have regular "Straight-Forward" messages where they experss themselves directly to the class at the beginning of the school year what they "dont like or dont appreciate", to make clear to others when they have crossed the line. This allows students to speak up regarding issues that they may have heard about or witnessed and this lets others be accountable for what they are communicating rather than just letting the topic pass and no one realizes it is actually happening everyday because people are afraid to speak up. 2. Student Monitoring- Since alot of schools have class officers, such as Presidents, VP, Secreaty etc. There should be assigned students also who are regularly keeping track of what is going on outside formal class time and making sure those who are likely to bully others are under strict watch and reported immediately to the parents so proper procedures can take place also at home when red flags are raised. TEACHERS STRATEGIES: '' Have CLEAR instructions and CONSEQUENCES'' -In the beginning of the year, just like any other classroom SOP's (Standard Operating Procedures), It should be made clear to the students what to do and what will happen if any form of bullying is occurring in the class or school, this in turn may frighten kids who are inclined to bully to know what is at stake if they do decide to bully others. AVAILABILITY of the teacher- always be available and approachable to your students so there is no barrier or fear taking place if they want to communicate something to you. Be Sensitive and ALERT towards what is going on so you may ask the right questions incase they are feeling embarrassed or afraid to approach you. EDUCATE YOUR STUDENTS- have some classes that let you openly talk about bullying and let them express themselves thru ROLE playing or other forms of learning so kids are made aware of the issue. 1.